jcefandomcom-20200214-history
Mob Hunting
About Looking for the server official PvP Arena? Mob Hunting is an insanely versatile plugin for our server. Through this plugin we derive the systems in place for the leader boards, bounties, PvP rewards, and more. '''While this plugin is heavily tailored from its intended use for how we have it enabled for the server, this is easily one of the most underrated plugins with Spigot support. With ties into our economy, NPCs, PvP, and the sole contributor for leader boards, Mob Hunting is very interesting in how we have it implemented. In the page below describes the different interactions each player can have with this plugin, as well as a detailed description to our PvP system in place on the server. Leader Boards New to our server, we have a Master Mob Hunter Leader Board! Now what this means, is that every kill that you score against an aggressive mob inside of the game grants you a point in the pool for total kills. Updating once every five minutes, these leader boards are on display for everyone on the server to see, adding bragging rights to the top killers of the server. Where they are found These leader boards can be found in the '''ground floor of the shop room inside of the Great Tree. Once on this floor they can be found in the very back underneath the stairs up to the first floor shop floor containing the ores and stone. As depicted to the right, these pedestals show the top three players with the highest total kills on the server to date. While empty right now, once kills have been scored on the server, the model of that player will show up in place of the NOKILLS dummies depicted in the photos. Here you can see the top players of the server immortalized in the center of spawn every time you come to shop. Depicted below is the whole leader board. While the three most prolific players of all time are shown in the flesh on the pedestals, all players on the server can see and understand where the size up in the grand scheme of things with the time they've spent on the server. On top of showing the top three players of all time, the leader boards also depict the players with the highest total kills in the last week as seen on the right of the following photo, with the highest of that board being shown in the flesh as well. How to score on the leader board For a kill to count for the leader boards, it must be a "fair" kill. This means that the monster is not spawned from any player or server made monster farms, the monster must not be in a safe location such as spawn, you must not be flying or in creative, and lastly you must land the killing blow. When all of these criteria have been met, the player is made aware that their kill has been recorded and the leader board will be updated accordingly. Bounties Someone really pissing you off? Too many players on at once and you got selected randomly? With Mob Hunting comes a bounty system! Setting a bounty To interact with bounties is all done through through the /mobhunt bounty 'command. To check and see what bounties are available, simply type that command again and Mob Hunting will tell you if there are any claimable bounties active at that moment. If you wish to check and see if a particular player has a bounty on their head, type '/mobhunt bounty '. This will return whether or not that player currently has a bounty. To set a bounty on another player, type '/mobhunt bounty '. The syntax for this is that player is the name of the player you want mercilessly murdered, price is the amount in Fucks you want to place as a reward, and message is an optional message that will be told to the player once your revenge is exacted upon them. '''You can claim a bounty that you yourself have placed, but you get a reward of 50% of your set value. '''Has the player made peace with you? If so you can also revoke a bounty by issuing the command '/mobhunt bounty drop. This only returns 50% of the set value as well though. Random Bounties As this server by nature encourages some amount of PvP and allows players to pursue an avenue of conquest as a way of life, if certain conditions are met the server will actually place a random bounty on a random player to encourage this kind of player interaction. The server will announce to players when this happens, and is only possible if five or more players are active at any one time. PvP Rewards and Information Heads will Roll On a our server, there is a boon available for players that go out and kill things. Occasionally, if luck will have it, you can be presented with the skull of an enemy you have slain. For Monsters these are rare and are essentially collectables that can be mounted on a trophy wall. However, hunting humans is a much tougher sport. When one has successfully slain an opponent, they drop not only a skull, but a skull skinned like the foe you have killed. For those that kill for fun these have two different purposes. On one hand your trophy wall can be much... more... unique, on the other hand, Jeffreyville has been home to many with questionable pasts. There may be someone much more interested in your prize. Cranium Khan '''may be willing to pay you a modest sum if you are willing to part with your heads! '''Cranium Khan '''can be found in his conspicuous hovel on the outside of the fishing village inside spawn. This house can be found by following the path depicted above on the right. '''Don't lose your head! PvP Dos and Don'ts While PvP is enabled, this does not mean that all types of PvP interactions are okay. ''It is at this point that I, as the admin, would like to mention that at the end of the day what is okay and what is not okay is ultimately up to me to decide. However, if you ever find yourself in an interaction that feels like it is worsening your experience on '''The Jebus Chrystler Experience' feel free to contact me in any way to get at least some resolution. Now that is out of the way, here is a loose list of things that are okay and things that are not okay. Okay * Killing a player outside in the wilderness * Looting an unprotected chest * Deconstructing something unclaimed in the wilderness for one reason or another * Killing a player inside of their Residence if they have enabled PvP * Placing a bounty on another player for one reason or another Not Okay * Repeatedly hunting and killing the same player that is out in the wilderness * Using exploits to loot a protected chest * Defacing or destroying something that is or is not unclaimed but is obviously a part of someone's structure for no reason other than being a dick * Killing a player inside of their Residence by means of exploits * Spending hours placing a bounty on the same player over and over again * Developing some type of kill trade system for farming (depending on the offense this may be bannable) Hopefully with that loose list you can get an idea of the jist of my intentions for PvP on this server. Keep in mind that isn't the "end all be all" of the rules, and depending on the situation something that is listed here as taboo may be acceptable or vice versa. Ultimately it is up to me as the admin to decide what is or is not a problem, and how to go about rectifying it if it is decided to be a problem. It is important to mention that we are all friends here, even though most of us may not know one another personally, this is an entirely word of mouth invite only server. If you're doing something that makes you feel like you're a dick, that means you probably are being a dick.Category:Plugins Category:PvP